Zyndir
Sie nennen mich unberechenbar... kaltherzig... Illoyal... Sie haben Recht damit, denn sie reden über einen Eistroll aus den Bergen der alten Welt... Kleingeister würden mich als... Schurken betiteln. Arrogante als Abschaum. Ich bezeichne mich lieber als Glücksspieler. Du willst mich über den Tisch ziehen? Deine Temperatur steigt. Dein Geruch verändert sich... All das nehme ich wahr... Du willst mir einen Dolch in mein Falschspieler Herz stoßen? Dein Puls rast, deine Venen weiten sich... All das höre ich... Ich bin nicht das, was man als schön bezeichnet... Meine Augen sind eine Gletscherspalte und mein Herz der dazugehörige stachelige Abgrund. Komm mir nicht mit Freundschaft oder Vertrauen... Ich hab nur einen Freund und das is mein eigener Arsch, und vertrauen tue ich nur meinen beiden Glückswürfeln... Mehr brauche ich nicht... Mehr habe ich nicht. ... Nenn mich Weißhaar oder Kaltfleisch. ... Nenn mich Bastard oder Stammesverräter. ... Aber wenn mein Dolch deine Pupille, ankratzt wirst du mich mit weinerlicher Stimme und mit zitternden Lippen Zyndir nennen... Denn das ist mein Name. Wie die Würfel fallen Die Luft der Taverne ist von Rauch und Schweiß getrübt. Ich bahne mir meinen Weg durch kitschige Vorhänge an denen unsägliche Imitate von Perlen und Rubinen baumeln, einige Blicke mustern mich, obwohl meine milchigen Augen den Eindruck von Blindheit vermitteln sehe ich alles klar wie Eis. "Du schuldest mir noch die Zeche für drei Biere, Kaltfleisch." Nixx‘ stimme zischt in meinen Ohren wie ein leckgeschlagener Zeppelin "Ich weiß, Baby und du wirst auch alles erhalten, was dir zusteht... Mein Wort drauf." "Dein Wort ist hier nix mehr wert, Kaltfleisch." Ich tue sein Gebaren mit einer Klauenbewegung ab und spähe nach einem geeigneten Tisch, um mir etwas Gold zuverdienen. "Hey Du da", ruft mich eine tief grollende Stimme an. "Du siehst aus wie jemand, der würfeln kann... Setzt dich doch zu uns." Mein Blick fällt auf drei Menschen... Seelenfänger, die denken, dass sie mit einem Troll sprechen, der grade letzte Woche mit einer Brotkrumme aus dem Dschungel gelockt wurde. "Ohkay, Baby" die Würfel knirschen wohlig zwischen meinen Klauen. "Spielen wir... " "Murloc-Augen... Schon wieder... Ich muss heute wohl Glück haben." Ich weiß genau was sie denken. Ihre Dolche haben schon vor geraumer Zeit die Scheiden verlassen. ‚Nur noch einmal... ‘ denken sie. ‚Nur noch einmal gewinnt dieses Tier und wir schlitzen ihn auf. ‚ Wir spielen nun schon drei Stunden... auf meinem Schoss sitzt eine dieser Trollinnen... kichernd und Düfte absondernd... Ein Raubtier... Solange du Gold und Glück hast, sitzt sie da und himmelt dich an. Aber wehe die Karten wenden sich. Du denkst vielleicht, du bist der Jäger in diesem Spiel. Aber Weibchen sind viel raffinierter im Umgarnen und Bezirzen. Gefährlich. Männchen sind die Beute... Der Einsatz ist gering. Ich spiele ein plumpes auffälliges Spiel und gönne meinen Mitspielern damit den Genuss und die trügerische Sicherheit eines Sieges. Die Dolche wandern zurück an ihren Platz. Die Temperatur meiner Gefährten in Gier senkt sich... Dann passiert das was immer passiert. Der Rum fließt in Strömen und die Menschen werden übermütig. Ich trinke mit... errege keinen Verdacht... Der Eistroll Metabolismus ist ein weit langsamerer als der der Menschen... etwas das mir schon oft zum Vorteil gereichte... Die Einsätze steigen ins unerhörte... die kleinen verlieren die Großen gewinnen... am Ende liegen 20 Goldstücke in der Mitte des Tisches... Zwanzig kleine Versicherung für nen guten Abend, ein Gutes Essen und ein Paar guten Stunden mit dem Kichernden Raubtier auf meinem Oberschenkel. Alles was ich jetzt noch tun muss... ist ein Murlocauge zuwerfen... Kinderspiel... es bedarf nur einer kleinen Umverteilung der gewichte innerhalb meiner Würfel... "Dieses mal nicht mein weißhaariger Freund" Seine Grobschlächtige Hand legt sich auf meine Klaue. Ich unter drücke ein Knurren... Knurren ist ein Luxus der mir, umzingelt von Menschen mit Messer Fetisch, nicht zusteht. „Du würfelst dieses Mal mit meinen Würfeln. Dagegen spricht sicher nix. Er knallt seinen Würfelbecher auf den Tisch und schiebt ihn zu mir rüber... das erste Mal seid langem beginne ich zu schwitzen, während das Raubtier auf meinem Schoß die Hauer bleckt... bereit zu zubeißen oder wollüstigeren dingen nachzugehen... Manchmal sieht man den Riss im Eis und manchmal verschlingt er einen. Eistroll Sprichwort. Ihre Hauer glänzten wie Bernsteine... ein Lächeln das am ehesten dem eines Haies nahe kommt... oder eines Toten Schädels... Lippenlos und undeutbar. Sie betrachtet meine Klauen in denen ich den Würfelbecher des Menschen halte, mit kindlicher Neugier. Beinahe, so meine ich zusehen, spiegelt sich in ihren Augen das schlagen meines Herzens. "WIRD ES DENN BALD WAS WERDEN?!" die grobe Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, ich muss den Würfelbecher schon geraume Zeit geschüttelt haben, Das Rasseln der Würfel erzeugt beinahe so etwas wie Ritual Stimmung... und mit jedem klappern scheinen sie zu sagen: Du wirst Sterben. Ich knalle den Becher auf den morschen Holztisch. Stille... Das Raubtier das sich mein Fleisch als Sitzplatz erkoren hat, atmet leicht erregt... ob dies an ihrer wachsenden Gier liegt oder an etwas anderem vermag ich nich zu sagen. Ich hebe den Becher und 12 Finstere Augen sehen mich höhnisch an. "Einen Fizzle Breek... er hat einen Fizzle Breek gewürfelt!" Ihre Temperatur steigt... ihre Stimmen überschlagen sich vor Freude. "ein Fizzle Breek" flüstere ich "Beim Gletscher is doch nich wahr... " Der Fizzle Breek benannt nach Fizzle Gaduin einem der größten Goblin Würfel Spieler unserer zeit, hat folgende Auswirkung: würfelt ein Spieler den Fizzle Breek verliert er den gesamten Abend Pot. Der Hintergrund dieser Geschichte ist Das Fizzle Gaduin während einer enorm langen Partie, angeblich über mehrere Tage, genug hatte vom Geplänkel und sich kraft eigener Arroganz dazu hinreißen ließ alles auf eben diese Fünf düsteren Augen zusetzen. Er verlor sein gesamtes Habe und wurde ein Streuner der kurz darauf starb. Im Angedenken dieses Hochmutes nahmen die Glücksspieler den Fizzle Breek in das Reglement des Würfelspiels auf. Ein Umstand der sich genau in dieser Sekunde als verheerend für mich entpuppte. Ich spüre ihre Lippen auf meiner Wange und ihre Hauer die sanft über meine Haut schaben "vielleicht nächstes mal, Kaltfleisch" Ihre Augen leuchten Rot wie frisches Blut und ich meine so etwas wie Sympathie zusehen, Sie ist eine Jägerin die sich die Falsche beute gesucht hat... nächstes mal wird sie mehr glück haben. Die Menschen ziehen lachend von dannen... mit meinem Gold. Ihre Blicke verraten mir ihre Gedanken "das hättest du kommen sehen müssen du Tier... kein Troll kann gegen Menschen bestehen" Ich sitze nur kurz auf dem Stuhl bevor Nixx und meine Blicke sich treffen. "Ah hör auf Kaltfleisch eine Zeche noch... danach baumelst du am Strick... verstehen wir uns?" Er gibt seiner Stimme diesen Hauch von Großmut und ich hasse ihn dafür. "Danke, Nixx... weiß ich zu schätzen" brachte ich murrend hervor. Ich verließ den Hort meiner Niederlage und legte mich in mein am Steg angebundenes Boot. Plötzlich höre ich hinter mir bekannte stimmen "Ja nich zufassen er hat nix gemerkt... hic!“ lallte die eine Stimme "Das hast du sehr gut gemacht Leiney" Grummelte die Zweite Stimme "Dafür werde ich bezahlt... und nun mein Anteil, mon." Diese Stimme schnitt sich in mein Hirn wie Glas... Das Raubtier... ich war einem abgekarteten Spiel zum Opfer gefallen. Ich verließ auf leisen Füssen mein versteck und verfolgte der, sich von der Menschen Bande trennende, Raubkatze. Einen unachtsamen Moment ihrerseits nutzte ich um ihren Kopf mit Wucht gegen eine Dielenwand zu hämmern. Mein Gesicht war so nahe an ihrem das man es als Amourös bezeichnen könnte, Die Pfeilspitze meiner kompakten Armbrust bohrte sich kratzend in ihren Hals. "Tazz Urgas, Raubtier... " ich wisperte ihr ins Ohr, ihr herz raste, dies war nicht ihr Jagd revier... wir waren in meiner Welt... und das wusste sie. "Das alles war nur Business, mon." "Natürlich war‘s das... bezeichnen wir dies hier... als Geschäftsabschluss." Meine Klaue krümmte sich und eine warme Woge ergoss sich über mein Gesicht, das Raubtier taumelte wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Ich riss ihr den Beutel mit Habe vom Gürtel und stahl mich davon wie ich gekommen war. "Wennsde am Eis leckst bleibt die Zunge kleben" - Eistroll Sprichwort. Aufgewacht... Meine Augen schmerzen als ich in die Sonne blinzle, ihrem Stand nach muss es später Nachmittag sein. Was war passiert? Ich hatte am Abend zuvor mein Boot erreicht und setzte ab. die Strömung trieb mich am Kap entlang zu den Tempelanlagen dieses Anduri Stammes... ziemlich naive Bande schätze ich, Trolle halten zusammen der übliche Dreck den man Jungen Welpen aufbindet um sie ruhig zustellen... ich legte an und fiel in einen unruhigen schlaf. Wie immer seid damals... >Sie schreien... Sie schreien wie abgestochene Schweine, ich betrachte das Schauspiel ohne Regung neben mir ein dreckiger und Trophäen behangener Zwerg, er stinkt nach Bier und Tiermist, ich nehme an ein Jäger aber es hatte mich nie interessiert wer mir eine Aufgabe zuteilt. Ich bekam 20 Goldstücke dafür ihn zu meinem Stamm zuführen. Kaum dort angekommen hetzte er seinen Bären auf die Weibchen die außerhalb der Hütten tratschten. Es ist ein erhabenes Gefühl zusehen wie die Klauen des Bären ihre Haut zerschneiden wie Papier, aus unerfindlichen gründen beginne ich mich am Anblick ihrer zerschundenen Leiber zu laben. Als alles zu ende ist drückt er mir grinsend einen Beutel in die Klauen... ich zähle nach und lächle... Er dreht sich um und geht. Der Bolzen legt sich warm auf meine Armbrust, ich spanne die Sehne... ein kleiner Windhauch ausgelöst vom dahin gleitenden Geschoss lässt meine haare leicht tanzen. Wenige Minuten darauf wird das Genick des Zwergs von Stahl und Holz durchbohrt. Sein Bär dreht durch und stürmt auf mich zu. Meine Klaue gleitet zu meinem Dolch... Ich sehe wie sich die Muskeln des Bären anspannen. Er wird sich gleich aufbäumen und mein Gesicht zu Streifen zerfleddern... Denkt er jedenfalls. Ich tauche unter ihm weg. Gleite zwischen seinen beine hindurch während mein Dolch ihm alles nimmt was zu einer Fortpflanzung nötig ist. Sein Quieken ist Meilen weit zuhören. Nachdem die Echos abklingen gehe ich zum Zwerg, schneide seinen Goldbeutel von seinem Bund. Und verschwinde... Hab meinen Stamm gerächt. Bin mit mir im Reinen. "Aufwachen, Compadre" ihre stimme ist tief und knurrend wie ein alter Puma der sein revier verteidigt. Ich öffne die Augen zaghaft und blicke in das ernste Gesicht einer grade erwachsenen schwarzhaarigen Trollin, so ernst das man meinen könnte sie hätte alles Leid der Welt erblickt. "GARIN! kommste mal ich hab was gefunden!" ein weiterer Troll erscheint... wirkt irgendwie... unruhig. Wachsam. Misstrauisch. Richtiggehend unandurisch was man so hört. "Wir bringen ihn erstmal zur Vanaka'zin. Soll er entscheiden was passiert" Ich betrachte die Lage positiv, wer würde mich schon hier vermuten und vielleicht kann ich diesen Wilden ein Paar Tage Nahrung und Unterkunft aus den Taschen ziehen... Ich folge den Beiden bis zu einer, zugegeben imposanten Hütte, dieser Garin zieht die Vorhänge der Tür zur Seite und stößt mich hinein. Als sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben sehe ich einen geradezu schwächlichen jungen troll auf einem viel zugossen Thron.mittelmaß in allen bereichen das einzig bemerkenswerte ist die Maske die sein Gesicht ziert.und seine Auge... ich konnte es nicht ertragen länger in diese Augen zusehen... immer wieder suchte ich den beruhigenden Anblick des Bodens. "So... " Sprach er mit krächzender untrollischer Stimme " du bist also das Strandgut" seine Gesichtszüge heben sich hinter der Maske. War das ein lächeln. Oder ein Hauer fletschen? Ich bin jetzt einigen Tage bei diesen Anduri, recht einfältig will ich meinen. Ein paar nette Weibchen dabei. Mir gefällt die kleine die mir Früchte in mein bescheidenes Zelt bringt... ist angeblich mit irgendeinem Zuul verbandelt, stört mich nicht, im Gegenteil. Ist mir egal. Ich gehe oft mit Garin und seinem Freund jagen, die beiden scheinen sich blind zu vertrauen, wüsste gern wie sich sowas entwickelt... soviel Leichtsinn einem Fremden sein Leben anzuvertrauen. Meine schritte trennen mich von den beiden Freunden, ich will endlich einmal wieder alleine etwas töten. Der Dschungel ist mir unheimlich, die hohen Bäume, überall Geräusche... meine Sinne können sich nicht fokussieren. Mein Weltbild ist wabernd, dampfend und rot.zuviel hitze für meine Augen. Ich höre ein wiedernatürliches kreischen hinter mir und fahre herum. Die beiden Trolle die sich freunde nennen haben sich auf eine Art Panther gestürzt der im begriff war mich anzuspringen. Ihre Krallen reißen ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen und ihre Hauer bohren sich in jede weiche stelle die sich ihnen bietet. Das Tier, ist es überhaupt ein Tier? Je mehr ich hinsehe umso ungenauer sind die Konturen dieser Kreatur. Unvermittelt schüttelt es die beiden Trolle ab und bringt ihnen schwere Wunden mit seinen gezackten Klauen bei. Ich steh da wie gelähmt, muss mir des Umstandes bewusst werden das da vorne zwei fremde um mein Leben kämpfen. Und ich hasse diesen Gedanken... Ich brülle wie ein Tier und stürze mich auf das Wesen. Die beiden Freunde liegen blutend vor der Kreatur. Das Ding bemerkt mich und packt mich mit seiner Klaue am Hals um mich gegen einen Baum zupressen. Vier gelbe Augen starren mich an, die hochgezogenen Lefzen entblößen schiefe, ockerfarbene Zähne. Es scheint mich zu mustern, ich spüre wie sich die Pranke um meinen Nacken schließt und ich meine ein leichtes knacken zu spüren. Grade als ich das Bewusstsein verliere treffen lange Pfeile das Fleisch des Unwesens. Ich falle wie ein Sack zu Boden, verschwommen sehe ich andere Trolle auf uns zustürmen... Der große schwarze schatten der mein Tod hätte sein sollen, verschwindet im Dickicht... Schwärze umhüllt mich und mir ist Heiß. "Die Wege des Winters sind wie die Wege des Trolles, kalt und unerbittlich für die schwachen, aber lohnend für die würdigen" - Eistroll-Sprichwort. Ich schrecke hoch, meine Klauen zittern leicht und meine Nase wird von verschiedensten Gerüchen überflutet. Irgendwas liegt in der Luft, schwer wie Blei... und erdrückend wie ein Felsen. Ich setze mich halbnackt auf, schleiche mich zum Eingang meines Zeltes und schiebe den Vorhang beiseite. Was ich sehe treibt mir dir Furcht in mein Herz... Es ist mitten in der Nacht, das Stammesfeuer brennt wie immer... doch heute ist es zeuge eines Bizarren Reigens von Körpern und wesenheiten..es sieht so aus als wären alle Anduri anwessend. Ich versuche meinen blick nicht durch das wabbernde Feuer schwächen zulassen und sehe hinter den Flammen, den Welpenhäuptling hronen... Vanaka'zin... Links neben ihm eine gestalt gehüllt in schwarze Stoffe und Leder. Ich hörte wie einige im Dorf über diesen Troll reden... ein Bokur aus der Altenwelt der verbannten lande... Ein einsiedler der sich Vanaka'zin anschloss... Er steht einfach da und verbreitet eine Aura der Authorität... schweigsam... und dennoch scheint jeder seiner gedanken die tanzende meute anzutreiben. Ich sehe Garin und seinen Freund dessen Namen ich immernoch nicht kenne weil es mich schlichtweg nicht interessiert. Beide wirken nicht unbedingt sie selbst... es ist als würde man einem Hai beobachten der dabei ist sich auf seine beute zustürzen... Plötzlich Finsterniss. Als ich zu mir komme bin ich gefesselt und knie vor dem Troll in Schwarzer glorie... Seine Augen fixieren mich, durchleuchten mich... ich spüre seine hohe stimme in meinem Kopf umherziehen... Ein Bokur... kein zweifel... Wenn es stimmt was man über diese art Trolle sagt... bin ich sogut wie tod... Er packt meine Kehle und holt einen Trank hervor der merkwürdig angenehm duftet... ohne zu zögern flösst er mir das Gebräu ein,hält mir den Mund und die Nase zu... und macht somit das herunterwürgen des gebräus zu einer frage der Zeit. Als die ersten Tropfen meinen rachen hinunter gleiten... spüre ich wie scherben in meinem kopf schneiden... spüre den Wahnsinn der soviele Trollen das leben genommen hat... der Voodoo Wahn... Ich reisse meine augen soweit auf das ich das gefühl habe sie würden sich umstülpen und als wild zuckende weisse Kugeln aus meinem Kopf springen... die schmerzen sind unerträglich... Die Stimmen sind unerträglich... All die Jahre konnt ich sie übertönen aber nun... ist mein Wille zu zerbrechlich... Ich konzentriere mich darauf meinen Puls zubeschleunigen... meinen metabolismus anzugleichen und dieses Gebräu zubesiegen... vergeblich... meine letzten bilder sind wage... ich werde los geschnitten ..und beginne zu tanzen um das Feuer... mein Geist gaukelt mir vor das es mir grossartig geht... aber tief in mir drin... sitzt ein Eistroll der vor schmerzen schreit... für einen kurzen Moment sehe ich meine Tasche... die Tasche die ich damals der trollin,dem Raubtier abgenommen hatte... in meiner vorstellung pulsierte diese Tasche wie ein Stern... Das Ritual endete in einer hemmunglosigkeit... die mir bisher noch nie unterkam... ich hatte mich geirrt... dieser Vanaka'zin sieht vielleicht aus wie ein Troll... aber er ist irgend etwas anderes... wie sonst erklärt man sich solche perversion des eigenen stammes... Nach der dritten paarung mit einem mir fremden weibchen torkel ich vom Feuer platz weg... meine Knie werden weich und ich schlage hart mit den Hauern auf die Erde... Zyndir... wo biste hier nur reingeraten... "Kenne deinen Feind wie du deine Mutter kennst" - Eistroll-Sprichwort. Einige der Dorfbewohner von Darkshire lauschen auf... schon wieder diese seltsamen Rufe... was für eine Bestie stößt solche laute aus?... Eine Bäuerin drückt ihr noch sehr junges Kind an ihren Bauch und zieht es danach eiligst in den Schutz ihres Hauses. "Wie kann ich euch zu diensten sein ehrenwerter Trazá?" ihre Stimme war eher ätherischer Natur und schien aus jeder ecke der Hütte wieder zu hallen. "Finde... was mein ist" mehr worte musste er nicht verschwenden... schon war die geisterhafte erscheinung verschwunden und er sich seines sieges ein Stück sicherer. Die Stadttore von Darkshire werden geschlossen... es ist Abend und die Stadt schützt sich durch ihre geschwungenen portale vor dem übel das im Walde lauert. "Manchmal... da frisst man den Eisbären... und manchmal... wird man gefressen" - Eistroll-Sprichwort. "Mein... Kopf... " Ich griff mehr zaudernd als bestimmt zu der stelle wo einst mein Schädel den Hals krönte und nun ein lärmender Kodo mit verdauungsproblemen sein dasein fristete. Ich schmatzte einigemal um den geschmack von fremden weibchen und perversen Voodoo tränken abzuschütteln, vergeblich. Meine Venen waren einem Kaskadenen Fluss aus farben und glitzern gewichen und ich wusste das mein Leib nicht länger mir gehörte sondern verseucht war. Das schreien des Eistrolls in mir war verstummt,ich fühlte mich normal, aber dennoch ist mir sehr wohl bewusst das mein Körper jedezeit wieder in die Kontrolle dieses Schwarzen bokurs wandern kann... Ich muss mir die beine vertretten. Also erhebe ich mich und gehe richtung Zelt ausgang, mein gewagter aufbruch wird von einem stolpern und schwanken unterbrochen,ich hatte die Tasche des Raubtiers übersehen,krachte zu boden und sah nun aus trüben, schmerzenden augen auf den tand der einst der Jägerin gehört... was war dort eigentlich drinne?... Ich öffnete den kleinen leinensack und holte neben einem stück, nun schon recht eigenbestimmten,Käse und verdorbenen früchten einen kleinen Holzkasten hervor. Meine Kralle glitt in das schloss und entriegelte es ohne Probleme... laienarbeit... ich öffnete die Kiste und sah auf ein Knäul metal.. Den Kopf schieflegend tippte ich es an,woraufhin sich das gewussel zu regen beginnt. Ein verfluchtes Mechanisches Eichhörnchen? sicher ein Haustier oder etwas anderes albernes... ne weiche adern des Raubtiers?... die Tasche war ansonsten leer... keine anzeichen für wertvolles... ich packte die kiste mit dem Blechgeschöpf beiseite und durchsuchte die Tasche auf geheimfächer. (Seine kleinen grünen augen fokusierten sich auf das hauerlastige geschöpf vor sich,einige seiner dioden schickten schwache Impulse von vertrautheit, an die form des Gesichts und der statur dieses blauhäutigen wesens, in das fleissig surrende Hirn des Eichhörnchens.geschickt hoppelte das Eichhörnchen, das seid Jahren kein Tageslicht gesehn hatte aus seinem kästchen und machte sich auf die umgebung zu erkunden.) Ich vernahm ein leisen knacken und knirschen hinter mir und fuhr herum..Nichts.. nicht der erwartete Tod in schwarzer Glorie... keine wachen die mich holten um mein Herz den unseligen göttern dieses Stammes zu opfern... nur das kleine kästchen... das kleine... leere... kästchen. (Seine blechschweif wedelte wie verrückt,diese art der Freiheit war beinahe zuviel für die feinen schaltkreise seines Verstandes.er hüpfte,nein er FLOG! endlich frei... endlich Frei!... Er piepste eine Ode an das Licht und die Freude,die jeden zuhörer zu tränen gerührt hätte würde er Mechanische eichhörnchen verstehen können. sein kleiner körper schien die erde kaum noch zu berühren als er aus der Hütte des fremden wesens schoss und sich auf dem Dorfplatz der Anduri wiederfand, wohin zuerst? die welt stand ihm offen... ER WAR FREI... grade wollte er los pessen richtung grüne ewigkeit dschungel... als) Ich griff zu... das ding war schnell..verdammt schnell... aber sein ohrenfolterndes Gepiepse hatte es mich schnell finden lassen... das kleine monster windete sich in meinem Griff und funkelte mich mit seinen grünen Augen böse an. Dann biss es in meine Klaue... vor schreck lockerte ich meinen griff und es entwand sich meiner Kontrolle,schoss meinen Leib hinauf und begann mir auf geradezu grausame Art ganze haarbüschel auszurupfen und damit um sich zuwerfen. Danach kroch die Bestie zu meinem Ohr und verbiss sich darin... Mein aufschrei hüllte den Dschungel in echos des leides... Ich hatte mich an den eingerasteten Kiefer des Monsters das an meinem Ohr hing gewöhnt... der schmerz war gleichgültigkeit gewichen... es musste jetzt bereits eine stunde daran baumeln und machte keine anstalten diesen umstand zu ändern. Dieser Freund von Garin kam herein, sein blick sagte alles... er sagte kein wort... er verzog nichtmal das Gesicht... in seinen augen funkelte Zorn auf als er das Zelt betratt... ich hatte mich gestern wahrscheinlich mit seinem weibchen gepaart... nich das ich das vorher nicht auch schon getan hatte... aber diesmal hatte dieser wilde das mitbekommen... Ich erwartet zusterben... er würde seine Primitive axt zücken... und ich würde hier... halbnackt... mit einem Mechanischen Eichhörnchen am ohr die Reise in den nether antretten... wie erbärmlich... Dann jedoch änderte sich etwas in seinem Blick... sowas wie heiterkeit floss in seine Pupille und verscheuchte die Mordlust. "Ich bin Zuul,maan... muss dich nich vorstellen..du bis Zyndir... Jan'zin erzählte mir von deinem winzigen chochones... weisste ich wollte eigentlich nur vorbei schauen um ner kleinen diskusion zwischen dir und meiner Faust beizuwohnen eh?... aba ehrlich,maan so wie du grade aussieht ... haste andere probleme... zieh dia wat an wir müssen nach Booty... Vanaka'zin will dat wir nen bissl Kraut und reagenzien besorgen... und wennwa schonmal da sind... können wa auch wat saufen... " Meine Lefzen zuckten... das erste mal in meinem Leben war ich wirklich verstört... ich sah mich debil nicken und mich meine Hose anziehen... im Moment konnte ich nich krass rüber kommen... dazu war meine erscheinung einfach zu... wie sagen sie hier?... Loco... Das mechanische Eichhörnchen pendelte elegant an meinem Ohr als wir uns richtung Booty aufmachten. Des einem Tod,ist des anderen Futter. Eistroll sprichwort. Ich durchschreite das Maul von Alkazi, dem Legenden Hai, um in die Stadt Booty Bay zugelangen, die Holzplanken geben unter meinen Sohlen nach und knirschen bei jedem Schritt, ich bemerkte erst jetzt wie lange ich nicht mehr hier war. Zuul's aufmerksamkeit war von einigen Huren gefangen, der Typ war so wie es scheint in einem dauerzustand der abgelenktheit. Ich bemerkte das leise,fast schon schnurrende Surren des Technikmonsters welches an meinem Ohr baumelte.ich strich durch die gassen der Stadt und warf einen beiläufigen blick auf die Liste die mir überantwortet wurde als Zuul sich entschloss eine der Dirnen besser kennenzulernen. Reagenzien... was wusste ich schon davon... ich glitt durch die Perlen Vorhänge des "Blubbernden Kessels" und legte die Liste auf den Tisch. "Ich brauche ne Klaue voll von diesem Traumstaub zeuch und einige phiolen... ausserdem... gibste mir drei säcke voll mit Kraut" Der Goblin arbeitete die Liste mit stoischer gelassenheit ab und gab mir alles was ich begehrte. Ich fühlte mich den umständen entsprechend... erbärmlich. Als ich den laden verließ und richtung Stadtausgang ging, hörte ich das vertraute kratzen von elfenbein auf Holz,das klimpernde geräusch von münzen, der Geruch von Rum kribbelte in meiner Nase.Ehe ich mich versah stand ich vor der Taverne "zum Salzigen Seemann" und haderte mit mir selbst. Kein Zuul in der nähe, warum also nicht ein wenig spass haben. ~Ihr ätherischer Leib nahm nun feste Trollische formen an,diese art der umwandlung dauerte immer einige momente, wenn sich knochen brechen und neu anordnen,wenn haut sich bis zum zerreissen spannt und die gesamte Anatomie eines Leibes zerfetzt wird um zu etwas neuem zu werden,etwas verführerischem, etwas tödlichen. Ihre Form war makellos und überaus gut gelungen wie sie fand.Lange elegante Beine,ein breites becken,bauchmuskeln die sich zart abzeichneten,perfekte Brüste und ein Gesicht das nur darauf wartete das ihm irgendwer einen Tempel baut und Kriege dafür führt.Sie war die Verführung,die Räuberin der Lust.Sie witterte den Eistroll schon seid er die Stadt betretten hatte,bald würde sie sich ihm hingeben und durch den Akt seine lebensenergie in sich aufnehmen,sie sabberte leicht bei diesem Gedanken. Sie stellte sich in die diele der Eingangstür "zum Salzigen Seemann" und wartete~ Ich ging hinein sofort nahm mich die Woge aus Schweiss, gold und alkohol gefangen, dies war mein Revier,hier konnte ich tun und sein was ich wollte.niemand kann mir hier das Wasser reichen.Ich trette so erhaben es mir die Technobestie an meinem Ohrläppchen erlaubt in die Kneipe und mustere meine umgebung. Mein Blick gleitet über eine Trollin mit geradezu abartig glatten gesichtzügen,ich erschaudere, sicher wieder eines dieser Dünnblüter.Meine Augen bleiben wie hypnotisiert an einem Tisch kleben an dem Drei Zwerge würfeln.Ich setze mich dazu und beantworte die fragenden unfreundlichen blicke damit das ich einen beutel Gold auf den Tisch knalle, Ich hatte binnen sekunden freunde gefunden. ~Hatte er grade durch sie durch gesehn? Hatte er sie IGNORIERT?~ Meine Glückwürfel rasselten wie Ritualtrommeln zwischen meinen Klauen und ein ums andere mal erleichterte ich die Zwerge um ihre habe. Sie waren, obschon es früh am Tag war, stink besoffen was meine Glückssträhne begünstigte... ihre aufmerksamkeit war zu schwach als das sie mein Falschspiel hätte bemerken können. Der lederne Beutel der meinen Besitz beherbergte füllte sich mehr und mehr... diese Zwerge waren keine söldner... sie waren wohlhabend..vielleicht Offiziere oder sowas... egal was sie waren ..das Gold floss ihnen aus den Taschen wie die Wasserfälle von den hängen..meine Euphorie stürmte die grenzen zur ekstase. ~Sie nährte sich dem Eistroll mit lassziv schwingenden Hüften,ihr becken zieht leichte kreise in die Luft,ihr gang ist elegant,ihr busen wippt in aufreizenden takt. gleich würde sie neben dem Troll stehen und ihre Stimme in seinem Ohr würde ihn willenlos machen.sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und säuselte: "Ich begehre dich"~ Das lachen und das johlen der Zwerge erfüllte den Raum,ich hatte sie einige runden gewinnen lassen und ihre Stimmung erhob sich zu berghohen Lobgesängen.Meine Ohren auf das Rasseln und klappern der Würfeln fixiert,meine Augen hingen an dem Gold in der Tischmitte.Ich hörte ein unangenehmes zischen in meinem Kopf und blickte nach links. Die Trollin stand neben mir und flüsterte mir zu, sicher eine dieser Huren mit zuwenig kundschaft, ich war beschäftigt.Eine Paarung ist nichts gegen den Rausch des Sieges.ich blickte an der Glatten grauenmaus vorbei und sah Zuul in der Tür stehen.Es schien als würd er leicht grinsen als er die Trollin erblickte. ~Was war hier los? ihr flüstern prallte scheinbar ab, und was war das für ein kleines Geschöpf am Ohr des Trolls.War das möglicherweise das Relikt das der Meister begehrte? grade wollte sie zu packen... als eine grobe Klaue sie am Arm packte und wegzerrte. Sie war eine Sukkubi,sie verführte durch ihre Schönheit, körperlich war sie den meisten übergriffen unterlegen, sie war einfach kein wesen der Gewalt,sie war ein wesen der Schönheit und der Versuchung und sie wurde gradewegs von einem Groben Troll in oberen gemächer gezogen... ~ Ich dachte mir meinen Teil,dieser Zuul musste wirklich verzweifelt sein... sich mit sowas hässlichem zu paaren... Die Partie endete Stunden später mit der bewusstlosigkeit des zwergischen Trios.Ich hatte in dieser Zeit 376 Goldstücke verdient. Meine Garantie,meine Versicherung, Der Grosse Pot von dem jeder Glückspieler träumt... ich war ein gemachter Troll..ich würde ins Dorf der Anduri zurückkehren,mich klammheimlich aus dem Staub machen und mit dem Gold ein leben führen das meiner würdig wäre. Das erste mal seid Jahren fühlte ich sowas wie Glück.Ich bahnte mir den Weg hinauf um Zuul abzuholen,ich fand ihn einsam und schwer schnaufend auf dem Bett liegen... keine Spur von der Trollin... einige Schläge in sein Gesicht später kam er zu sich. "Vayase mein schädel... muss irgendwie eingenickt sein... fühl mich total bekackt... haste die reagenzien,maan?... nix wie weg hier. Diese Stadt ist echt anstrengend" Ich nickte, er hatte nichts von meinem Gewinnen mitbekommen, alles würde perfekt sein. Eine Stunde später saß ich in meinem Zelt und versuchte das schlafende Mechanische Eichhörnchen von meinem Ohr zu lösen.ich drehte die Schraube an seinem Kiefer einigemale um wodurch sich der biss lockerte und es kurz darauf gänzlich abfiel. Der Sturz weckte das kleine biest auf und es sah mich mit schiefen Kiefer fragend an. Ich zögerte, griff dann jedoch an die schraube und zog das Kauwerkzeug des Ungetüms wieder fest.fast meinte ich ein dankbares glitzern zu sehen,das kleine wesen glitt zurück in seine holzkiste und zog den deckel zu... Bizarr... Ich schlief mit dem Beutel Gold unter dem Kissen ein,ich fühlte mich erstaunlich gut... besser als je zuvor... mein Leben würde eine entscheidene Wendung nehmen. bald würde ich fliehen und frei sein. Das Leben, die Würfel und alles was zählt. Als ich aufwachte war ich in einer Kaserne der Horde. Meine Habe lieblos zusammen geworfen. Ich tastete panisch unter mein Kissen,der beutel war natürlich verschwunden.ich sah nach links und nach rechts neben mir lagen Zuul und Garin, wie konnte man mich einfach so entführen... war mein Geist so benebelt? was folgte waren die härtesten Wochen meines Lebens... das einzige was mich am leben hielt war der Umstand das diese verfluchten fremden Zuul und Garin ..sich um mich kümmerten... nennt man das Freundschaft? Ich wurde zu einem Burningwing ausgebildet,sie drückten mir jeden Tag voodoo tränke in die Klauen und ich musste auf einer stinkenden fledermaus reiten.jeden tag woche um woche... ich lernte den Feind kennen... Die Geissel... das unleben... etwas wobei sogar ich verstand das es vernichtet werden musste, aber doch bitte nicht von mir... ich war ein Schleicher... kein Krieger... interessierte das den keinen dieser stinkenden Dummköpfe? Zuul war hier in seinem element.er arbeitet sich in der Rang ordnung hoch... war bestrebt und wurde unser Staffelführer. Fazinierend wie einen diese Kriegstrommeln fesseln... ich dachte jeden Tag nur drüber nach wie ich entkommen könnte... jeden Tag rückte der erste einsatz näher... ein ort namens Andorhal... noch nie davon gehört... Der Tag war da. Ich hatte alles geplant,perfekt geplant, meine fledermaus war beladen aber nicht mit den voodoo tränken wie es die glorreiche horde gerne gehabt hätte,sondern mit meinen Besitztümern und der beute aus Zuuls und Garins Goldbeutel,wir waren freunde sie würden mich sicher unterstützen warum also fragen? wenn man einfach nehmen kann. ich versuchte die kleine Holzkiste in die prallen taschen der Fledermaus zustopfen, vergeblich. Wie ich es auch drehte und wendete es passte nicht.Ich musste es irgendwo lassen... ich erblickte Zuul aus dem Augenwinkel und bewegte mich mit hastigen schritten auf ihn zu... "Tas Urgus Bastard" ich lächelte "En Fuego Eistrolldrokk" er kam auf mich zu und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Hier,maan, nimm das an dich und Pass gut auf ihn auf ... sein Name is Mecha,maan... kümmer dich um ihn ... ich hol ihn später ab" ich hielt ihm die kleine Holzkiste hin. "Ehm..ohkey,maan ... is dein Gamboo ich pass schon drauf... au... " "ZU DEN WAFFEN DER ANGRIFF BEGINNT!" Das brüllen des offiziers hallte durch das Lager,plötzlich war die Luft von dem Donnern der Kriegstrommeln erfüllt.überall bemalten sich krieger mit Blut und brüllten sich gegenseitig an um sich Mut zumachen.Einige kratzten sich tiefe wunden quer über die gesichter, andere schlugen wie wild auf ihre Panzerung ein. Den Fledermäusen wurde die Lederpanzerung übergeworfen... und während all dieser Trubel entstand... sah ich mich einfach nur um... der Krieg war da... und ich musste sehen das ich s0 schnell wie möglich abhauen konnte... Wir wurden in reihen gezwängt und uns wurden jeweils eine grosse flasche mit einem mir unbekannten voodoo drink überreicht. "Für da notfall" der Ork grunzte mich an und drückte mich in richtung meiner fledermaus. Ich stieg auf.verknotete die fremde Flasche an der Seite meines tieres und blickte mich um.Überall begannen die Geradin Kampfflügler mit ihren enormen schwingen zuschlagen,staub wurde aufgewirbelt und auch ich riss die Zügel an worauf hin meine Fledermaus wiederwillig knurrt, dann jedoch ebenfalls das los lösen vom boden vorbereitete. Zuul flog voran, danach folgten wir anderen,müssen so um die zwölf gewessen sein... wir waren in der Luft und ich verspürte eine mir bisher unbekannte freiheit, das Land zog unter mir dahin in seinen farben und eindrücken... meine Sinne erfassten die unterschiedlichen wärme phasen der gesunden Erde... doch plötzlich... wurde das Land unter mir von bläulichen adern durchzogen... die zu Flüssen wurden..und dann zu einem Meer aus leid und Tod. Die Geissel... Wir verlangsamten unseren Flug etwas und tauchten tiefer, unter uns der Geissel hort... stille... die Nekropole vor denen unsere ausbilder immer warnten sie würden den Tod verschiessen schwiegen... keine Neruben die ihre netze hunderte meter hoch schiessen konnten und so das schicksal eines Fledermaus reiters besiegeln konnten... keine Gargylen... nichts... ich nahm einen Akolyten war der neben einer art Opfergrube stand und kurz darauf im nichts verschwand... ansonten... nur Tod und stille... der Ideale Moment... ich riss die Zügel rum und drehte meine Fledermaus um mich von der Staffel abzusetzen... als sich aus dem Wald unter uns graue Schatten lösten und gewaltige Bein paare ihren weg in richtung hort bahnten... es waren die untoten... ich weiß noch wie ich so etwas wie Hinterhalt rief... doch der Schrei ging unter..als die Nekropole ich schweigen brachen. Links neben mir wird einer der Flieger von einem Nerubischen netz ummantelt..seine Augen zucken panisch als er gen Boden fällt und langsam aus meinem Blickfeld verschwindet. Die Staffel löste sich auf,zerstoben in alle Winde... unmittelbar neben mir wird eine Fledermaus von einer welle grüner energie eines Gargylen getroffen worauf hin sich das Fleisch versengte und in dicken klumpen von dem Tier abfällt. ich fliege etwas tiefer als sich plötzlich hinter mir zwei Gargylen zu erkennen geben, ich kann ihren giften wellen ausweichen..aber wie lange noch... ich bemerkte die unbekannte Flasche an meinem Gurt und nahm sie in die Klaue... Ich zog den Korken aus der Flasche. Licht... und Schmerz. Das pfeifen des windes neben meinem ohr brachte mich zu bewusstsein, mein rechter arm in dem eben noch die Flasche weilte,war nur noch ein brocken kohlenden Fleisches. ich glitt mit der linken Klaue in meine Tasche und verkrampfte meine Krallen um meine Glückswürfel, der boden nährte sich mit rasender geschwindigkeit.ich sehe wie Garins fledermaus getroffen wird und er den halt verliert... Zuul entkommt... ausgerechnet er... nur noch wenige momente... ich knirschte mit den Hauern... und dann... prallte ich auf... mitten zwischen zwei Ziggurats ... Das letzte was ich sehe sind Ghule die sich anschleichen, ich spüre nicht mal mehr als sie beginnen mein Fleisch zufressen... mein körper erschlafft und mit ihm meine Klaue... meine glückwürfel rollen auf dem schmutzigen boden dahin... der eine bleibt liegen und zeigt eine 5... der andere rollt einige meter weiter und zeigt eine 7 als er zum stoppen kommt... ein Fizzle Breek... meine augen verdrehen sich nach oben während das Licht aus ihnen weicht und der Tod den Pot einsackt. Epilog "Manchmal wachen gefrorene Bestien wieder auf" - Eistroll Sprichwort. "Die Dämonische Satyre ist in dieser Hütte meine Brüder... für den Kreuzug, für den Scharlach, SOLL SEIN BLUT IN BÄCHEN FLIESSEN!... Gelain bring uns den Rammbock." Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm